


Feeding Her Hunger

by Madness_of_Xara



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, F/M, Jealousy, PWP, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 08:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13119591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: My half of an art trade with AkaiEngarde!





	Feeding Her Hunger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AkaiEngarde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaiEngarde/gifts).



_Slam_!

“You think I wouldn’t notice you eyeing him?” His voice was thick with lust and jealousy. It sent shivers down her spine which were intensified by the feeling of his breath, hot and thick, against her neck. She swallowed. “I’m not that stupid. I’ve been neglecting you. You’re hungry and I need to feed you so you don’t go straying off to someone else.” The feeling of his teeth against the tender flesh of her neck drew an almost silent whine from her throat. He squeezed her wrists a little too tight. “Would you like that, Rae? Would you like for me to feed that hunger of yours?”

“J-Jamison, I was just t-talking to-!”

Junkrat’s teeth sank into her skin, piercing it just enough to draw blood, drawing a shocked cry from Rae’s lips. He licked the wound tenderly. “I don’t care. You were talking to another man, and I know how your face looks when you’re horny.” He loosened his grip on her wrists the tiniest bit, just enough to allow blood flow back into her hands. “Seeing you with that face, aimed at another man… It’s enough to rile me up.” He pushed a knee between her thighs, purposefully rubbing against her heated sex. He smirked. “Let me feed you, babe. I promise to make it a _delicious_ meal.”

Rae shivered and bit her lip. She nodded. She was used to her boyfriend being rough, but this… oh, this had her blood pumping. He had _never_ been quite this rough. Not intentionally. He was always a little scared of hurting her beyond the pleasure point. But right now, in this moment, it seemed that fear was out the window. “Feed me,” she breathed huskily.

 _Riiiiip_!

“H-hey-!”

“Oh, hush, I know you have three matching outfits in your closet. What’s this one to you?” Discarding the shredded crotch of her outfit, he licked his lips at the sight of her. She was wet and waiting. Junkrat pulled down the front of his shorts, freeing himself, breathing in a shuddering breath of relief as his hard member met the cool air. “Oh, that’s better. Much better…” He kissed her hungrily, grinding himself against her. She was so hot, so wet and perfect against his cock. Their tongues danced with one another for a moment before he pulled away, a thin bridge of saliva connecting them. He reached down with one hand, positioning himself against her entrance before beginning to push inside of her, shuddering. “F-fuck… Wh-when was the last time we fucked…? Y-you feel so fucking tight…”

Rae moaned, tightening around him on purpose as he pushed himself into her. “A f-few months? I-I’m not sure anymore,” she whimpered softly. It had certainly been long enough for her to grow sexually frustrated. She wrapped her legs around his waist, a look of lust clear across her features. “But you’re going to fuck me _now_ , so that’s all that _really_ matters, yeah?”

The way she said that…

It drove Junkrat into a craze.

He started to thrust in and out of her body, doing long, quick thrusts, making certain that his cock hit as deep as it could with every thrust. He started to bite what he could reach of her shoulders, her neck, leaving hickies and bitemarks all over her flesh. He was marking her, making it obvious that she belonged to _him_ and _him alone_. Her moans, her whines, they were driving him wild, fueling him with every thrust. She was his, and he was making damn certain that everyone would know it just by looking at her. When she started to whine louder, started to tighten around him a bit more frantically, he purposefully stopped, even if he wanted so badly to actually keep going, to hear her noises and feel her come apart around him. But he needed to punish her, to make her learn her lesson.

The loud whine of annoyance and disappointment proved that it was working.

“D-don’t stop…! P-please, I’m so close, Jami…! L-let me cum, please!” Rae begged, her voice small and desperate.

“Ah, ah… Tell me, who do you belong to?” Junkrat purred. “Who owns you? Heart, body, and soul? Who’s the only person allowed to touch you? The only person allowed to _fuck_ you to completion?”

“Y-you! I-I belong to you, Jamison! P-please…!”

Rae looked so cute when she begged like that.

It drove him over the edge.

He kissed her roughly on the lips, grabbing her hips and thrusting harder and faster than before. Their kiss was sloppy and passionate, their coupling even more so. He was close, they both were. When she came around his shaft, he growled against her lips, thrusting once, twice… He buried himself deep inside of her, pouring stream after stream of hot cum inside of Rae’s body. He pulled away from their kiss, panting hard and looking at her with loving eyes. She returned the look. They kissed once more, still joined, though this time it was a gentle kiss. No sex involved, just… a reminder that they loved one another deeply.

When they pulled apart, Rae wrapped her arms around his neck. “I’m sorry for making you jealous, love… I wasn’t meaning to… We were talking about you and how you and I hadn’t had sex in a while… He was just giving me some tips to try to see if I couldn’t entice you…”

“Mm…” hummed the male. He closed his eyes, laying his forehead against her own. “Well, jealousy seemed to be the best route, even if it wasn’t intentional, huh?” He opened his eyes a little, smiling devilishly at her. “As long as you weren’t thinking about fucking him, I’m happy.”

Rae giggled softly and kissed the tip of his nose affectionately. “You’re the only one ever on my mind, baby…” She hugged him tight. “I love you.”

“Aye… And I, you.”


End file.
